The present invention relates generally to the field of occupant protection devices. More specifically, the present invention relates to a rollover situation occupant protection device that is configured to increase a head clearance for an occupant seated on an occupant seat.
In some conventional vehicles, if a rollover situation occurs, a vehicle occupant seated on a vehicle seat may contact a vehicle ceiling. When the vehicle is inverted, there is a risk of the roof of the vehicle being crushed into the occupant. Furthermore, the vehicle occupant may move around in the seat during a rollover situation such that any clearance between the vehicle occupant and ceiling is reduced and the occupant may obtain injuries from contacting the ceiling.